After the Dark: Space Journey
| outsidegroup = | numberofpeople = 16 | apocalypse = Lost in space | previousseason = Falling Skies | nextseason = The Last of Us}} is the sixth season of After the Dark. The first season that allowed the cast to choose their own traits, the season suffered greatly from people not taking the game seriously. This ultimately ended in the entire cast's deaths and new rules to be forcefully made regarding "trolling". Hosts People Ship Group NPCs Station Group NPCs Vote Logistics Station Timeline Week 1: *A ship flown by Dex, known as the Lunar Bird, goes off course while touring through space and crashes into a space station that flew out of orbit long ago, inhabited by Clark. The crew of the Lunar Bird take a vote on who should take the tiny ship in the station to try and find Earth to get help. *Caleb, Joan, Reid and Sam refused to vote, thus leaving them at the station. *The hole caused by the Lunar Bird's crash caused oxygen to leave the station. Jamie and Nuno went to fix this problem by taping the hole shut. *Nuno hid the oxygen tanks in the station. *Matthias throws a fit and attempts to run off, only to be caught by Jamie and Joan. He is then scolded by Madison and Joan. Madison then reveals that he is a widower and Matthias' behavior is a result of his mother's demise. *The Ship Group made their way to a white galaxy, but quickly decided to leave it and head for a reddish galaxy. *The Ship Group found a moon, and Dex spotted what appeared to be a campsite. David, Emma and Mike were sent out to investigate and discovered two corpses in spacesuits. They decided to camp on the moon. Week 2: *The sun began to inch closer to the moon and melt the corpses. They decided to fly away. *With the Station Group, Cecilia and Reid grew ill. Serena began losing sanity, and Jacob became hostile toward Matthias. *The Ship Group flew through several galaxies. *Dakota searches the control room for a firearm, and finds a loaded rifle. Dakota and Caleb start a massive search to find the hidden oxygen tanks. *Nuno searches the station for medication. He successfully finds it, and heals Cecilia and Reid a bit. *Jacob grows tired of Matthias' behavior. So the Station Group agrees to lock Matthias up in the storage area. Caleb finds the oxygen tanks in the control room. *When his back was turned, a mysterious person shot Dakota in the head and killed him. Caleb is also shot and killed shortly after. Jacob grows angry and Serena's insanity worsens. *The Ship Group is told by Dex to investigate a rocky planet, in which they go do. Week 3: *Serena's sanity almost completely vanished, forcing Madison to tape her up. *Reid's illness has increased greatly, despite the medication. Nuno managed to heal him. *Nuno confessed to murdering Dakota and Caleb, making the crew consider locking him up with Matthias. They ultimately decided not to. *The Ship Group heard loud noises from a distance, and saw asteroids inching closer to the planet. Dex recognized the noises as an avalanche. *Purry sexually assaulted JA in his sleep, causing him to receive pains. *Sam and Clark managed to fix the hole in the station caused by the Lunar Bird. *Nuno attempts to calm down Matthias in the storage room. However, Matthias kicks him in the testicles and runs out. Joan chases him down. Week 4: *Matthias hid one of the Station Group 's oxygen tanks. Joan scared him into giving the location of it. A horde of meteorites inched closer to the station. *The asteroids were estimated by Dex to hit the planet the Ship Group resided on within one week. *Matthias eats all the Station Group 's medication. As a result, Jamie pulls out a hidden machete and kills him with it. *The Ship Group decided to leave the planet and explore more galaxies. *Serena nearly broke free, so Sam tightened her bonds and attempted to talk to her. *The Ship Group makes it's way down a large passageway in space, and nearly gets sucked into a black hole. Week 5: *James, Kaeden and Mike fell ill. *Cecilia and Jacob began arguing about where to store things. The meteorites inched closer to the Station Group. They sent Cecilia, Clark and Madison out to push the station away. They succeed, but Madison is injured in the process. *The Ship Group finds an abandoned space station full of corpses, and decides to spend the week there. Week 6: *JA recovered from his pains, but the group ran out of food and water, causing everyone to fall ill and Dex be unable to fly the ship. Oxygen in the station also began running out. *Madison recovered and Serena's sanity returned. However, the Station Group 's water supply began running out. Sam investigated it, and found a clog. He managed to unclog it and start the water again. *Purry falls ill after drinking David's saliva. *Emma and Julia flew to a nearby forest planet to find sustenance. They crash-landed, injuring them both. *Emma and Julia managed to find water, and Emma made fire to boil it. However, she did not contain the fire. This caused it to spread and set the forest ablaze. Week 7: *Due to having to drink contaminated water, the entire Ship Group fell ill. Kaeden and Mike died from the excessive illness. Emma's injuries healed. *The Ship Group 's station ran out of oxygen, forcing Dex to waste two of their oxygen tanks to refill it. *Cecilia grows fed up with Jacob and wants something to be done about him. *In the Station Group, all but one of their oxygen tanks went missing. Justin and Nuno managed to locate them all. *Cecilia went crazy and attempted to kill Clark, causing Justin to lock her up in the storage room and Jacob to tie her up. *The Ship Group decided to go through another passageway. Week 8: *Joan's illness reaches a point where he can barely stay awake. Jamie, Sam, Reid, Clark, Madison and Serena also fell ill. *While cleaning the air vents, Jacob found a stash of melee weapons in the vent in Joan's room. *Frightened, Justin kills both Joan and Cecilia by smashing their skulls with air tanks. *The Ship Group finds an old space station full of corpses. They manage to boil their water there. *The Ship Group crashes down onto a green planet, and the ship breaks from the crash. When David, Emma and Julia go to find sustenence, David falls into a pit and becomes injured. *Nuno decides to start working on the Lunar Bird to try and escape the station. Week 9: *The Ship Group fell massively ill, and David died. *Clark and Jamie recovered from their illness, but Serena's illness killed her. *Asteroids inched closer to the Station Group. *Dex and Purry manage to create fire and boil their contaminated water. JA discovers that they have a toolkit, and they proceed to use it to try and fix the ship. *Nuno, Jamie, Justin, Clark and Jacob push the station away from the oncoming asteroids. Week 10: *The Station Group fixes the Lunar Bird. Nuno and Justin search for fuel tanks to get it running. *Clark and Nuno fall ill, and Reid's illness kills him. Nuno attempts to heal himself. *James and Purry, being the most ill of the group, died from their illness. *Dex managed to fix the ship. The Ship Group then left the planet and procceeded down another passageway. Week 11: *Nuno recovered from his illness. *The Station Group prepared to fly away in the Lunar Bird, with Jacob as the pilot. *Due to his age, JA could no longer stand the illness and died. Dex also grows much more ill and must sleep rather than fly the ship. *While the Station Group flies through space, Justin, Nuno, Jamie and Sam attempt to overthrow the ship. Jacob pulls out a gun and kills Nuno and wounds Jamie. They then tie Justin, Jamie and Sam up and threaten to throw them out. *Jamie, Sam and Justin are thrown out onto a nearby planet. They manage to break free of the ropes. However, they are now stranded. Week 12: *Going through a passageway, the Ship Group finds their way back to a familiar area. They spotted the Lunar Bird flying out of a galaxy. *Julia's illness increases, and Dex's illness finally kills him. *Jamie's injury increases and Sam's illness worsens. *Upon flying to a planet, both groups meet and merge. Week 13: *Jamie's injury killed her. Julia grew ill to the point of being unable to move, and Sam also grew much worse. *The crew decides to leave the planet and explore more galaxies. *Justin removes the oxygen tanks to kill Sam. He succeeds, but Julia and Emma cannot handle the lack of oxygen due to their illness, and they both die. With his last inch of strength, Justin manages to replace the tanks. *The ship flies off course and begins to be sucked into a black hole. The hole succeeds, and Justin is never heard from again. *Clark, Jacob and Madison arrive to Earth safely and continue their lives. Trivia *This season has the most nullified votes for the opening vote, with four. *The traits were chosen by the contestants of the season. *This is the only season to have no Surviving PCs, yet have Surviving NPCs. Category:After the Dark Category:Seasons